New Directions
by Courtney7
Summary: Andy and Nick have just returned from undercover and are settling back into life at 15.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction. Please leave comments if you have a chance. Critiques and suggestions are appreciated!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue.

Chapter 1

Andy never thought it would come to this. After six months undercover she returned to 15 Division hoping to pick up where she left off. She left in such a rush per Callaghan's request that she didn't get to say goodbye to anyone. She missed Traci, Chris, and Dov. She had to admit, she even missed Gail. But she was really looking forward to talking to Sam. Sam had confessed his feelings for her before she left but she hadn't had a chance to talk to him before she left. She was anxious to be back in his arms, just like things were before the taxi driver ruined everything. But after arriving back at 15 Andy was shocked and hurt when she walked in on Sam kissing Noelle's replacement. He was locking lips with Marlo Cruz. Andy was confused. She had only been gone six months. Could Sam really have moved on that quickly?

Traci just so happened to be walking by the kitchen when she noticed Sam kissing Marlo. She also noticed Andy, standing in the doorway watching the whole thing. Oh no, what had she done? It was her job to be Andy's eyes and ears while she was undercover and she had missed the most important thing. Sam had moved on and Traci had allowed Andy to walk right into it. What a friend she was.

Sam had just finished pouring a cup of coffee when Marlo walked in. Marlo wasn't technically his girlfriend but she had eased the pain of losing McNally. When Andy left without so much as a goodbye he was a mess. He couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep. It took everything he had not to track her down undercover, just as she had done before. He knew in his gut that it was the wrong thing to do but he couldn't shake the feeling that McNally had moved on. And when Cruz transferred to 15 he shared a special connection with her. Her mother had recently passed away, and Sam's mother had just been diagnosed with terminal cancer. The doctors had given her three months to live. Marlo was easy to talk to and she knew what he was going through. He hadn't meant to get involved with her, but their first kiss was so easy that Sam couldn't help caring about her. Soon they were spending the nights at each other's apartments and their friendship had evolved into something more.

"So Swarek, McNally's back. What does that mean for us?"

"Nothing," Sam responded. "Andy was a part of my past, but you are my future."

"As long as you're sure about that."

"I am. I'll meet you at your place later." Sam kissed her and Marlo went to catch up with Gail, who was giving her a ride home.

Sam turned around to find Andy watching him. "Had she been there the whole time?" he wondered. He took a step toward her but stopped when he saw the look on her face. He couldn't quite decipher it, but it was a mixture of pain and disappointment.

"Andy?" he called, wondering if they would be okay.

She turned around and practically flew out of the kitchen before Sam could say another word. He knew this wasn't going to be easy, but he had never imagined that it would be this hard.

"Andy! Wait up! I'm so sorry. I had no idea Sam and Cruz were together or I never would have sent you in there."

Traci had seen Andy split from the kitchen like it was on fire. She finally caught up with her in the locker room. Andy had tears in her eyes but was fighting them back, willing them not to fall.

"Traci, I just don't understand. Six months ago he wanted to work everything out. He offered to do everything. And now he's moved on and is already with someone else?"

Traci had nothing to say to this.

"Andy, I'm sorry. I know how much you two mean to each other. I'm sure Sam will come to his senses now that you're back."

"That's the thing Trace; I don't think he will. He seems genuinely happy with her. I don't even know her, but I know the look that Sam gave her. It's the same look he use to give me."

"You don't think Marlo's just a rebound? You think he cares about her?"

"I know he does. I just want to get my mind off of him. Can we go to the Penny?"

"Absolutely. Let me get my keys."

At the Penny Andy went over to the "rookie table". Since they were rookies, Andy, Traci, Chris, Dov and Gail had always sat at that table. But my how they'd changed. Traci was a detective, Chris a father. Gail had been kidnapped, and Dov had recently found new love. They were a changed bunch. But what about Andy? She'd had two failed relationships in the past three years. What did she have going for her? She had been away from her friends and family for six months chasing drug lords. And what exactly had come of that? She'd had a glock pointed at her head and the triggered pulled by her undercover boyfriend, her partner. That had been the most terrifying experience and she was looking for some support when she got back. Unfortunately Sam was unavailable at the moment to comfort her. Andy grabbed a beer and settled back in with her friends. Despite her absence they were still as close as ever. After a few more drinks Andy bailed and starting walking home.

She was about halfway home when she heard someone behind her. She turned around and saw Shaw. Oliver had always thought of McNally as a daughter and he felt for her now. Sammy was his best friend and he knew that Sam wouldn't spend forever with Marlo. Andy was his true love.

"Andy! Hey wait up."

"Hey Ollie, what's up?"

"I heard about your undercover incident with Nick. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah it's no big deal. I mean a case is a case. Is was all part of the act."

"Okay, well if you need anything let me know."

"Will do. Thanks Ollie."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning at parade Sam spotted Andy slink in at the last moment. Frank had a big case developing and needed all hands on deck. He turned his attention to Frank as he stepped up to the podium.

"Ok coppers, we've got a big one today. We've located a link of a heroin ring. We were notified by the daughter of one of the transporters. Her dad left some information out and she called us. Our first objective is to bring in the father and question him. We need his help to get to the center of the heroin ring. We have no idea how dangerous this guy is, so we need to be careful. Collins and Epstein will go pick up the father and bring him in so Swarek and Nash can question him. The rest of the assignments are on the board. Alright, gang, serve, protect, and stay safe.

"McNally. Looks like we're partnered together today." Cruz said.

"Alright, let's get going. I'll drive."

"Let's go Epstein. Time to bring in another scumbag." Collins grabbed the keys and jumped in the driver's seat. They had no problem finding the place and Ray Tolbert gave them no problems at all. He complied with every request. He only wanted out of the ring and 15 promised him and his daughter, Lydia, protection for his help in busting the heroin ring.

Back at the station, Dov told Swarek that Ray would be an easy case.

"The man's an open book," Epstein said. "He'll tell you anything you want to know. He just wants out."

"Alright thanks Dov. Good work".

"Trace, I'll let you handle this one. Epstein said he's pretty easy. No tricky mind games, just ask him for what we need."

"Okay Sam."

Ten minutes later Traci had the address she needed and had organized arrangements for Mr. Tolbert and his daughter, provided that his address was accurate.

McNally and Cruz had a pretty slow morning but had responded to two noise complaints by time Sam called with the address for the center. The address was sent to every patrol car and 15 was to make a division wide bust at 2:00. Cruz was anxious to get to the location and scope it out before the bust. Everyone would be heading to the address soon, but Cruz and McNally were the closest. Andy wanted to wait until the scheduled time but Cruz wanted to get over there. Since she was a new officer at 15 she needed to prove herself. She wanted to be accepted at 15 and fit in with everyone else. Against Andy's better judgment she drove over to the address Sam had given them. Ten minutes later they rolled up to an empty warehouse. She drove around back and parked behind an abandoned trailer. McNally took one look at the place and shuddered. She did not want to be here without any back up. But before she knew it Cruz was out of the car and headed toward some empty milk crates along the side of the building.

"Cruz!" Andy hissed. "Get back here." But Cruz was already out of hearing distance.

"Shit," Andy said and got out of the car to follow Marlo.

Marlo was stacking up milk crates by the time Andy got to her. She had just enough to reach the window. Andy gave her a boost and she pulled herself up to peer in the window.

Because Andy's attention was focused on Marlo she didn't notice the burly man come up behind her. Her grabbed her at the waist and pulled her backward. Andy went tumbling backwards and Marlo clung to the window unsupported. She quickly clambered in hoping that there was nothing worse on the inside.

Outside, Andy was struggling with the man who had surprised her. She managed to land a solid punch in the guy's shoulder before he gained the upper hand and grabbed her gun. The last thing Andy saw before being knocked unconscious was the man's small beady eyes.

As soon as Marlo had surveyed her surroundings and determined that there was no immediate danger she radioed in to the station.

"1519 requesting back up at bust location. Officer has been taken."

"Excuse me? Officer has been taken? Who is this?"

"Cruz. Please send back up."

Sam and Traci were on their way to the warehouse for the bust when they heard the radio from the station.

"1519 requesting back up at warehouse. Officer in trouble."

"Damn it," Sam said.

"What? Who is that?" Traci asked.

"Andy and Marlo," Sam replied as he slammed on the gas and headed off towards the warehouse.

Oliver and Dov were the first car on the scene after the radio had come in about 1519. They were barely out of the car before Sam flew in, squealing the tires. Sam jumped out and yelled at Oliver to secure a perimeter. He practically screamed into the radio, "Cruz! McNally! Is anyone there?"

The response came almost instantly from Cruz. "Sam. I'm here. I'm okay but I'm trapped."

"Where is McNally?"

"I don't know. All I know is that she was attacked while she was lifting me up to a window. I tumbled into the window before I could see anything."

"Okay Cruz. Sit tight. We're going to clear the warehouse and then we'll come get you."

Sam immediately started yelling out orders to anyone who would listen.

"We need to clear the building. Ollie has the perimeter secured. Cruz is trapped inside somewhere and McNally is missing. It's likely that she is being held in the building so be sure to clear carefully. Let's move in."

And with that Sam, Traci, Gail, Chris, Dov, Nick, Chloe, and Frank all charged into the building.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The building was clear in twenty minutes with no sight of McNally or the heroin. They found Cruz trapped and had her out soon enough. Sam was furious at the sight of her.

"What on earth were you doing here before the bust? At best you could have blown the bust and now one of our own is missing."

"Sam, I, uh, umm."

"Save it Cruz. If you have no information then you can't help me."

Sam raced back to the squad car to talk to Frank.

"Andy isn't here. Do we have any information on a secondary location? This obviously isn't where the heroin is. I'm betting that we'll find Andy when we find the heroin."

"I already sent Gail and Dov back to the station to see if they could get anything else out of Ray. We'll know something soon enough."

"That's not soon enough Frank!" Sam exploded. "They have Andy!"

"Sam, I understand but we need to stay calm. We have no idea where Andy is. Once we have a lead, you can head up the operation."

Andy finally awoke to find herself tied up by the ankles and wrists. She had duct tape over her mouth and had been stripped of her radio. She was bouncing around in the trunk of a car. She managed to kick out both taillights before the car slammed on the brakes throwing her into deeper into the trunk of the car, knocking her unconscious again.

"Sam we just got a call from the station. Nothing from Ray, but someone called about ten minutes ago saying that they had been driving on fourth street when the taillights on the car in front of them were kicked out. The car almost immediately stopped after the taillights had been kicked. It's not a huge lead, but it's something. We have an address."

Sam jumped in his car immediately and yelled at Traci to get in. He heard Frank yell at him to wait for back up when they got there, but he knew he wouldn't. He also knew that Frank wouldn't expect him to wait, regardless of what he said. They sped off.

Meanwhile, the man who had attacked Andy had stopped at the distributing center. He couldn't believe there were two cops sniffing around the warehouse the day of the delivery. He had immediately called his boss and told him to change the location of the delivery. Now the heroin was being dropped off at the distributing center of Thompson Paper. Thompson was long dead and the business hadn't survived after his death. The building was all but condemned when his boss found it. So now, he had to deal with the unconscious cop in his trunk instead of focusing on the delivery. He could have just left her unconscious outside the warehouse, but he thought he might need her as a bargaining chip if the cops were onto their heroin ring. His boss soon came out to help him drag the cop inside.

"Travis, what is this? I asked you to go and prep the warehouse for the delivery. You fail to do that and come back with a cop?"

"But boss, I caught her and her partner snooping around the warehouse. The coppers were obviously tipped off about the location. What was I supposed to do?"

"Partner?! You never said anything about a partner on the phone!"

"Well, that's because she got stuck in the building. She fell through the window of the space behind the temporary wall, so I knew she wouldn't be getting out without some help. And she didn't see me. She fell through the window before she could even turn around."

"Alright well let's get this one inside and out of sight. The last thing we want Ernie to think is that we're working with the cops."

By the time Travis had Officer McNally tied up, she started waking up.

"Well hello sweetheart. You're a pretty little thing aren't you?"

All Andy could do was wiggle and mumble due to the restraints on her wrists and ankles, and the duct tape over her mouth.

"Don't worry, I'll be keeping you all to myself for right now," Travis said as he landed a punch square on Andy's jaw.

Andy winced as the pain soared through her. Travis connected again; this time with her shoulder. He treated her as his personal punching bag for what seemed like forever to Andy. She kept telling herself that she was strong and would somehow get out of here alive. It was all she could do. She had passed out from the pain by the time Travis pulled out his knife. He drove it into her abdomen three times before he was satisfied. Andy's nerve endings screamed as the knife went into her. Again, and again until she lost consciousness.

Finally, Travis decided that she'd had enough and he went in search of his boss, who he found chatting with Ernie. The delivery had gone off without a hitch and without any of Officer McNally's friends showing up. That's what he thought at least, until he heard slamming doors from all around. In an instant they were surrounded.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Traci and Sam arrived at the address Frank had given them they jumped out and circled the perimeter. Through an open window they could hear the delivery going down. He called Frank and told him that this was the place. Sam was anxious to get inside, but Traci was hesitant.

"I think we need to wait for back up," Traci said. There's too many doors for us to cover and if there's more than two of them in there we're going to be outnumbered."

Sam hated waiting but had to agree with her. He pleaded to Andy, "Please, be okay. Hang on, we're coming."

Five minutes later Frank, and everyone else arrived and Sam told them the plan. They would surround the building and cover every exit. Then, on Sam's call, they would all charge in and cuff whoever they could find.

With everyone in place, Sam gave the go ahead and charged inside. He was surprised to only find three men inside, but the bags of heroin on the table told him that they had been right. Oliver, Frank, and Collins cuffed the men and took them out to the squad cars while Sam, Traci, and the other rookies began frantically searching for Andy. Sam was the one to find her. She was in a little storage closet in the basement. She was tied to a chair and Sam could already see the bruises starting to form on her face. Her eyes were glazed over and she didn't respond when he said her name. It took Sam a moment to notice the bloodstains on her abdomen. He lifted up her shirt and saw three distinct stab wounds. Sam wasn't a doctor, but they looked deep. She needed help and she needed it now.

Traci burst in at that point and radioed in that they needed a stretcher in the basement. The paramedics came in and loaded Andy onto the stretcher. She was clutching Sam's hand the whole time. He rode with her all the way to the hospital and into the ER. The doctors determined that she didn't need surgery, but she had lost a lot of blood and needed to stay overnight. The doctor told Sam that she needed some rest and would be fine in a few hours.

Sam sat in a chair in the corner of her room until she woke up, three hours later. Andy's eyes lit up when she saw him. She tried to speak but Sam silenced her. He walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug.

"I thought I lost you," he whispered in her ear.

"I'm so glad you're here," she whispered back.

"Andy, Traci's waiting outside. We need to get your statement."

"Right my statement. Okay here goes."

She recalled all of the events of the day starting with that morning in parade. When Andy got to the part about Cruz insisting on going to the warehouse early, Traci stopped her. She asked Andy to repeat what she had just told her.

"We got the address from you, and we were about ten minutes out. At this point it was probably 1:15. With the bust set for 2:00 I suggested we just hang out and wait until time to head over there. But Cruz wanted to go early and scope it out. And when we got there she noticed some milk crates that could stack up and reach a window. She was out of the car and running over there before I had even turned the ignition off. By the time I reached her, she had the crates stacked so I gave her a lift up. That was when someone pulled me from behind and Marlo fell into the window. The guy knocked me unconscious and that's all I remember until when I came to in the car and kicked the taillights out."

"Sam, are you hearing what I'm hearing?"

"Yeah," Sam grumbled. "I'll call Frank and get him over here."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Andy recounted her statement once more for Frank. When she was finished Frank spoke.

"Cruz knew that the bust was at 2:00 and insisted on going early, against her partner's wishes. She put herself and her partner in a dangerous situation by going alone, and she put them both in a compromised position. This is a blatant disregard of procedure and Cruz will be disciplined."

"That's it?!" Sam exploded. She nearly got McNally killed!"

"Sam, calm down. I said that this would be handled."

"Well that's not good enough. What?, you're just gonna give her a slap on the wrist and tell her not to do it again? This isn't grade school Frank, and we're not on the playground. This is a big deal. If we had been even twenty minutes later McNally would be dead."

"Sam, I understand but you need to trust me on this. Marlo is an asset to 15 and we need to keep her around for awhile longer, regardless of her actions today."

"What are you saying Frank? That you have a secret agenda with Cruz? Or is it that she's part of an assignment that we don't even know about yet?"

"I promise, in due time you will know. You all will know," he added looking over at Traci. "I have to get back to the station and help Drug Squad with the heroin. Keep me updated on McNally's status."

Frank leaves to head back to 15.

"Sam, why don't you go talk to Cruz. She might be able to give you some answers to the burning questions you have about today," Traci says.

Sam glances in at McNally.

"I'll stay here with here," Traci says in response to Sam's lingering eyes.

"Okay, yeah, you're right. I do need to talk to Cruz. Promise me you won't leave until I get back."

"Sure Sam, I promise."

"Great, thanks Trace."

By the time Sam got back to 15 Cruz had already left. He jumped in his truck and raced over to her place. Marlo turned around when she heard the key in the lock.

"Sam?" she called.

He walked silently into the kitchen, where he found her making eggs. He could barely look at her without exploding. Marlo saw the look in his eye and knew that this couldn't be good.

"Is McNally okay?" she asked.

"Is McNally okay?" Sam mocked. "Of course she's not okay! She lying in a hospital bed with three stab wounds. The same wounds I remind you that killed my best friend!"

Marlo hadn't known Jerry but she knew that Sam was very close to him and was devastated by his death.

"Sam, I'm sorry. I know we should have waited for back up. I just wanted to stand out. I wanted to be accepted at 15 and I just thought..."

"You just thought what? You thought you could bust the whole heroin ring yourself? You thought you'd get there first and take care of things and then be the hero when the rest of us showed up? I'm use to rash decisions and going on gut feelings, but this was neither. This was just plain stupidity. The reason we have partners is because it's not safe for officers to go off on their own. The partner is supposed to act as a check for you so that you don't do stupid things."

"I know that. I just got carried away. I'm sorry." She moves toward Sam and tries to embrace him, but he pulls away.

"Marlo, I don't know if I can be with you right now."

"Sam, I know you're hurting because McNally got hurt, and I know you blame me, but please, don't shut me out. Everyone is allowed to make some mistakes."

"No Marlo. A mistake is following the wrong lead. A mistake is leaving the keys in your cruiser. What you did was not a mistake. You put an officer's life in danger and you almost got her killed. I don't think I can see you anymore. I'm sorry."

And without another word, Sam dropped his key on the counter and left.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sam hurried back to the hospital. He missed Andy and he wanted to know how she was doing. He wanted to be with her. He wanted to tell her that he was wrong to be with Marlo. He had put her through hell by being with Marlo and he didn't know if she'd even take him back. He'd beg for her forgiveness if he had to. All he wanted was to hold her in his arms and tell her that everything would be okay.

He found Traci sitting outside Andy's room. Trace stood up when she saw him.

"She's been asleep, but the doctors say that she is healing nicely. She'll be allowed to go home tomorrow, and can return to work in two weeks. She'll be on desk duty for another two after that, but then she'll be good as new."

"Great Traci. Thanks for staying with her. I'll take it from here."

"Okay Sam." Traci gathered her stuff to leave. "Don't lose her again Sam."

Sam slowly walked into the room and sat on the edge of Andy's bed. His movement had woken her and she stirred. She smiled when she opened her eyes and saw Sam.

"I missed you," she said. "Where did you go?"

"I had some business to take care of."

And with that he leaned down and kissed her lips, showing her that he was free.

Andy gasped. "You broke up with her?"

"Of course I did. Andy, I never stopped caring about you, even when I was with Marlo. So today, when she put your life in danger by breaking protocol, I knew that I couldn't be with her. I've always loved you. I'm just sorry it took me so long to see that I couldn't live without you."

She smiled and Sam continued.

"When I saw you tied to that chair with your eyes glazed over and blood covering you, I thought I'd lose you. I thought that you would die and that you would die without me. I never want you to be that close to death ever again, and I'm going to see to it that you don't. Please, take me back? I know I haven't always been there for you-"

"Sam stop. You HAVE always been there for me, and I know that you always will be, regardless of whether we're together or not. I know that you would do anything to protect me, because that's what cops do. We protect each other because we're a family. I love you too. Yes, I'll take you back. I'm gonna need some help for a few days, and I guess you'll do."

"Hey!"

"I'm just kidding. You're the only person I want. The only person I will ever want again."

Sam leaned down and sealed their love with a kiss.


End file.
